massivechalicefandomcom-20200215-history
Heroes
Heroes are the player's agents during the tactical portion of the game, as well as being placed as Regents and their Partners in order to birth and raise children, Sagerights to increase the speed of research, and Standards in Crucibles. They combat The Cadence in order to protect the kingdom. They age and die and gain experience. Progression Heroes progress primarily in two ways: Experience and Age. Heroes can level up to 10 at 14000 experience points, and unlock abilities at levels 2, 4, 6, 8, and 10. Experience is gained as a Trainee through the Regent and Partner of the Keep they are raised in, as well as kingdom-wide experience from the Standards at any Crucibles. Afterwards, experience may be gained from combat and certain kingdom decisions the player makes. Attacks from a Lapse will deduct 150 experience points. Heroes age with the passage of time and attacks from Wrinklers (each attack adding 5 years to a champion). Age affects various traits of Heroes, and age itself is affected by several traits. A Trainee will become a full fledged Hero at age 15. Until then, their fertility is unknown. A hero's age determines whether they are Young (with a bonus to fertility and dexterity, with reduced intelligence), In-Their-Prime (with a bonus to strength), or Old (with a bonus to intelligence and intuition). Old Heroes tend to have traits like Arthritis (reduced accuracy) Slow (reduced movement speed) and Near-Sighted. Young Heroes tend to have traits like Impressionable (learns traits from cohorts in the field) and Rebel (Hero has traits opposite his parents). Certain traits like Young-At-Heart, Health-Conscious, and Longevity will counteract or delay the negative aspects of aging. Classes There are three main classes in the game, and various combinatorial subclasses formed from marriage and childbirth. When wedding a Regent to a Partner, the offspring class will be informed to the player. The first of the three primary classes is the Caberjack, a strength-based melee class with high armor and strength. Their attacks are powerful and have the ability to knockback enemies. Second is the Alchemist, an intelligent melee Hero with the ability to throw explosive flasks. Third is the Hunter, a ranged Dexterity based class with the ability to enter stealth as long as the Hunter isn't currently spotted and has tall cover to stand next to. Stealth will be broken if an enemy walks too close, or the Hunter makes an attack or moves out of stealth. Each class has two subclasses formed by mixing with others, gaining some abilities from their class. A Hunter/Alchemist will be a Trickshot who gains special shots like Flask Shot, an area explosion attack, while a Hunter/Caberjack will be an Enforcer with Knockback Shot. An Alchemist/Hunter will be a Boomstriker whose thrown flasks will have a smaller area but be much more precise and damaging, and an Alchemist/Caberjack will be a Brewtalist with an emphasis on the melee claw attacks of the Alchemist. A Caberjack/Hunter will be a Shadowjack which gains Stealth and the option of a Sneak Attack, a more powerful attack that can be made as long as the Shadowjack starts his or her turn in stealth. A Caberjack/Alchemist will be a Blastcapper.